


You Make Me Sick

by SS_Larry98



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), All Time Low, Issues (Band), Of Mice & Men (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3240275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS_Larry98/pseuds/SS_Larry98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>❝You make me sick. Just go away.❞  </p><p>Or; the one where Luke and Ashton despise each other to a significant extent, so what happens when they both get trapped inside of an empty school library due to the severe weather stirring outside? Is there really anything else to do but have angry sex with your worst enemy?  </p><p>Punk!Luke  </p><p>Lyrics and story title taken from; 'You Make Me Sick' by Of Mice & Men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> This is an on-going work of mine that I originally had on wattpad (as SS_Larry98) but have decided to post on here as well :) xx

"I'll see you later, yeah?" I smiled, leaning down to press a small kiss to my current girlfriend, Angelinas, cheek.

She nodded, twirling a strand of beach blonde hair in between her freshly manicured nails, "Of course. Be at my house by seven."

She gave me a slight wink before turning on her heel and walking away, leaving me to stare at her firm ass as she pranced out of the school building.

I groaned, tugging the strap of my dark blue backpack onto my shoulder from where it had fallen, and began making my way down the hall to the library.

As a person that usually avoided libraries at all cost, not wanting to look like an absolute nerd, I kept my head low as I walked in, pushing myself past a few other students until I knew I was in the back. I pulled out a chair and sat down, my shoulders slumping as I brought out the dreaded math book. I hate mathematics, it's incredibly stupid. Like, when am I ever going to need algebra? Oh, yeah, never. But unless I wanted my dad to take away my car keys, I had to get my grades up.

I yawned, folding my arms over my open book on the light brown table before me. I rested my head on top, closing my blue eyes for a moment. A bit of sleep wouldn't hurt anyone.

I wasn't sure how long I had been asleep but when I woke up there was no one in sight. Everyone had left and almost every single light was out excluding the four white emergency lights that lit the library almost creepily.

I shook my head, grabbing my backpack off of the floor from where I had discarded it before my nap and slipped my book inside.

I slung the bag over my shoulder before passing through the empty aisles that were filled with shelves full of different books.

Pressing my hands against the cool metal of the outside door, I frowned when I wasn't able to open it.

"L-Luke?" I hear very familiar voice.

I whipped my head toward the sound, my jaw dropping as I saw the smaller lad behind the librarians desk a few feet away, "Ashton."

My eyes narrowed as I looked at my worst enemy, "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing. I didn't think you even knew this school had a library."

"Forget it, it doesn't matter," I huffed, turning back to the door in front of me.

I pushed again a bit harder but yet, just like before, it wouldn't budge. I groaned,"What the hell?"

"We're snowed in, idiot," Ashton spoke up, most likely rolling his hazel eyes at my stupidity.

"Snowed in?!" I shrieked, "No! We can't be snowed in. I have a smoking hot girl that was waiting for me to sneak into her window an hour ago!"

He shrugged, "Maybe you should've left when we closed.... About three hours ago." He smirked.

"Oh shut up, Irwin, I'll find a way out. I didn't come here to waste my time in a library stuck with you." I growled out, pounding on the door uselessly.

"Awh, is little Lukey frustrated?" He asked, making me flinch back.

"D-Don't call me that."

"Why? You used to like it back in grade school before you started acting like a douche towards me."

"Oh, don't act so innocent!" I snapped, pulling my bottom lip between my teeth to play with my black lip ring.

"I never did anything to you. You started it."

"I started it? What are you, two?"

"Whatever. Look, it seems as if we're going to be stuck here for a little while so just stay on your side of the library."

"Gladly," I practically seethed, dumping my bag onto the light pink carpet below me.

Sitting down next to it, I reached inside until I felt the familiar box in my hand. I pulled out the white and red Marlboro package and took out a long cigarette along with a blue lighter.

"Hey, you can't light up in here, there are smoke detectors!" Ashton complained, hoping over the counter to kick the cancer stick out from my hand.

I glared, picking it up again and setting fire to the end after I made sure that he hadn't ruined it.

I took a large inhale, letting the smoke fill my lungs for a few moments before I exhaled, right into the other boys face.

He coughed, waving a hand in front of him, "Asshole!"

"Do you really think that the smoke detectors are still going to work in this weather?"

He groaned in defeat before sliding down the back wall and sitting next to me, apparently too lazy to remember our 'stay on your side' deal.

"What's it like?" He questioned, breaking the long silence, a curious expression crossing his features as he watched me let out another puff.

"Like my lungs are heavy, almost like they're on fire."

"Then why do you do it? If you know that it can kill you anyways."

I shrugged, "What's it to you?"

"Just wondering."

I sighed but continued, "I'm not afraid of death. If I die from it, I die from it," I explained slowly, tapping the small piece of white that had yet to become burned up to dismiss the ashes at the end.

"Oh," Was all he muttered, leaning back against the black white wall again.

"Is there anything to eat? I'm starving."

"Wanna go check the cafeterias kitchen?" He suggested.

I nodded, getting to my feet before pressing the cigarette to the edge of the metal edging of the countertop and discarded the rest into the trash.

He grabbed his phone from behind the desk and turned on the flashlight before leading me down the dark hallways.

This is going to be the longest night ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to re-write this whole thing but that won't happen until it's finished, im sorry. bear with me.

"Uh, you want a peanut butter sandwich?" Ashton asked, pulling out the wheat bread package from the bottom shelf of the cabinet above him as I held onto his iPhone, shining the small white light to help.

"Just peanut butter, no jam?" I questioned, frowning as he grabbed a clear plastic knife from one of the many drawers and began slathering the creamy substance onto a slice of bread.

"The only kind they have is strawberry and you're allergic if I recall correctly," He explained, not missing a beat.

"You... Remembered?"

"How could I not? Your whole face swelled up like a balloon in one of those airhead commercials," He commented, laughing as he finished the two sandwiches and screwed the lid of the peanut butter back on.

"Hey," I pouted, "If I do remember correctly as well, you were very scared for me that day."

"More like scared of you. You should've seen yourself."

"Oh, really? So you weren't the one that cried when my mum took me to the emergency room and you couldn't go with me?"

He blushed, shaking his head and handing me my supper before turning and hopping up onto the counter behind him, "Nope. Must've been someone else."

I rolled my eyes but smiled nonetheless as I took a bite out of the sandwich, letting the conversation fall silent as we ate our 'gourmet' meals of peanut butter sandwiches and plastic cups filled with cool tap water.

Once we had finished eating we retired to the library once again, returning to our respectful sides that we had agreed on a few hours prior.

I had decided to take Ashtons advice and actually read a book instead of waste my short phone battery in case we ended up needing it. I had pulled out one of the Percy Jackson books and was a third of the way through a few hours later. I'm not exactly the fastest reader.

"Ashton?" I spoke up from my spot on the floor, back pressed against the freshly vacuumed carpet and arms raised up above my head to hold the book I was currently reading.

"Hmm?" He hummed from behind the desk, flipping another page, his eyes scanning the words in front of him with so much intent it was almost insane.

"Does Annabeth have a belly button?"

"What?" He asked, lifting his head to look at me, staring as if I had two heads.

"Annabeth. She's a daughter of Athena, correct?"

"Yeah," He replied slowly, unsure as to where I was going with this.

"Well if Athenas kids are made up of thoughts, she wouldn't have been conceived from the womb. Therefore, she wouldn't have a belly button, right?"

"Maybe. But I'm pretty sure that Athena gave her one so she would look normal."

"You think?"

"Yeah."

He was quiet after that, most likely had gone back to his reading but I just couldn't. Reading might be fun for people like him but all this laying around and not being able to do something is boring.

"Y'know, I always knew you were a nerd but I had never guessed that you worked at a library."

He shrugged, "The librarian has been out these past few weeks due to a recent surgery and she knew I was responsible. I get paid minimum wage, plus I don't have to go home as quickly."

"Why wouldn't you want to go home?"

"Oh, Luke... There's really a lot of things you really don't know about me."

~*~

The rest of the night was pretty quiet, only filled with the occasional word or two before we decided to go to sleep. Seeing as we were in a school library and it only contained two loveseats right across from each other, we agreed that it would be alright for Ashton to sleep slightly on my side of the room where the furniture was.

Ashton was the first to fall asleep, curled up tiredly against the backside of the puke green loveseat, soft snores escaping his pink lips.

I was about to get settled down when I heard him begin to shiver. I guess it is a bit cold considering that it was freezing outside, the power went out so that meant no heating, and the poor boy was only wearing a thin long sleeved, light blue t-shirt.

I sighed, shaking my head as I stood once again and made my way through the dark and to his sofa. I tugged off my black jacket, praising the Lord that I was wearing a long sleeved flannel underneath it that was surprisingly warm.

I draped the leather material over his small frame before returning to my original spot and closing my eyes, almost missing the small smile that had formed on Ashtons face.


	3. Chapter Three: Fun and Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashton warms up to the cocky SOB.

When I woke up the next morning I wasn't surprised to see Ashton already awake and reading some book, his short legs curled up against his chest and my jacket still covering the boy.

He didn't seem to notice as I watched him, his eyebrows scrunched together in deep thought and his thick black rimmed glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Y'know, it's rude to stare. I thought even a punk douche like you would know that," He stated, making me advert my gaze to the floor quickly.

"Have you checked the weather today?" I questioned, ignoring his comment.

He sighed, setting the book face down on the coffee table in between the two loveseats before standing up, "Its supposed to snow for another three days."

I groaned, "Seriously?"

"I kid you not. Trust me, I don't want to be in here any more than you do."

"I think you do," I countered, smirking slightly when his face flushed.

"The hell are you talking about?"

"C'mon. Who wouldn't want to be trapped in a school building with the one and only Luke Hemmings?"

"Any sane person," He shot back, making his way towards the doorway and dropping the leather jacket on my lap on his way out, "Thanks for the jacket by the way."

I shrugged, "Just didn't want you to freeze to death. I mean it sucks being stuck here with you but I mean if you weren't, who else would make me peanut butter sandwiches?"

"I think you could manage," He rolled his hazel eyes but smiled nonetheless, "Are you coming?"

I nodded, getting to my feet and following him to the kitchen once again, his phone emitting enough light to lead us through the dark hallways.

"Anything good?" I questioned as he reached up above his head into the cabinet in front of him.

"Uhm," He muttered, pulling out two small objects, one a kool-aid mix and the other a pop tart box, "Oh good news, they're chocolate," He grinned, setting them both down.

I snatched up the poptarts, pulling the single foil package out and tearing it open, handing one to Ashton and keeping the other for myself.

"So... What do you suppose we do today?" I asked around a mouthful of chocolaty goodness.

"Didn't your mum ever teach you not to speak with your mouth full?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow before his eyes widened at what he had just said. "Oh God. I-I... Luke, I'm so sorry."

I shrugged him off, swallowing the small bite before answering, "Its alright. It was a long time ago," I replied, referring to my mother that had passed away about six years ago.

He nodded, setting his half eaten pop tart on the counter he leaned against, a thoughtful expression crossing his beautiful features- woah, wait. Beautiful?

"Ever been office chair racing?" He asked, a mischievous grin appearing on his face.

~*~

After racing my swivel chair to victory around the dark halls of the school and drawing dicks on almost every chalkboard -because yes, we still have the mindset of twelve year olds, we retired back to the library to watch a few movies.

Ashton had found the portable DVD player that ran on batteries in the principles office that I certainly did not break into.

"Alright. I found... Frozen, Thor, and Grease."

"Uh, it's up to you," I shrugged, my eyes lingering on the Blue and white cover of the children's movie.

"Well, I for one, want to watch Frozen, " He announced shamelessly, popping in the DVD into the side without another word.

I shook my head fondly, "The most girly out of the three," I teased.

"Alright, go ahead," He sighed, pulling my jacket that we were sharing as a blanket closer to his small frame.

"Huh?" I question, confused as to what he was implying.

"The insults. C'mon, I know you've been holding them in all night and this is the perfect moment."

"I-I... Was just gonna say that I love this movie too," I said, draping an arm lazily around his shoulders in attempt to get more comfortable.

"Oh..." He replied, a look of shook covering his face before he pressed the 'play' button and started the movie.

He rested his head against my shoulder as the beginning song started and I couldn't help but smile as he muttered the words along with the film.

Maybe this isn't so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually tired of Frozen, I just wrote this back when it was the cool thing. (No pun intended)


	4. Chapter Four: The Girls Locker Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke acts like an ass toward Ashton.

"Luke?" A soft voice whispered, a figure above me casting a shadow against my face from the dim emergency lights.

"Hmm?" I hummed, letting out a groan as I sat up, opening my eyes to find none other than Ashton Irwin by my side.

"I-I was just wondering if you'd break into another room for me?"

"You do it," mumbled, draping an arm over my eyes to block out any remaining light.

"I tried but I can't do it. I need you to teach me how."

I moaned as turned, standing up to follow him out of the library, "What do you need to get into?"

"Ehm, th-the girls locker room."

"Oh, you naughty boy. Why didn't I think of that?" I winked, watching as the hazel-eyed lads face flushed a dark crimson color.

"N-No, not like that. I need to take a shower," He explained.

I stopped in my tracks, turning to face Ashton who had slowed down to my pace, "And why can't you use the boys? I alright unlocked it anyway."

"I-I just, uhm, th-the bathrooms are much cleaner. Plus they'll have shampoo in there that doesn't smell like over scented cologne."

"God, you're such a woman, that's so gay." I rolled my eyes as we approached the locker room and I crouched down, pulling out the long paper clip I had used before to jostle the locks.

"You don't have to be such a jerk about it," He muttered, pushing past me as the door swung open.

"I'm not being a jerk, Ashton," I countered, getting to my feet quickly.

"Yeah, you surpassed being a jerk a long time ago, now you're a true asshole."

"I haven't done anything to you!"

"Exactly! You never helped me! Y-You would just watch every time I got beat up before. You're an asshole, Luke!"

"Well I couldn't help you, I'm popular, I have a reputation to uphold. I can't worry about just another nerdy faggot getting bullied," I spat, rolling my eyes in annoyance at brunette in front of me.

"I..." He started in reply, tears beginning to pool at his bottom lids.

He quickly walked past me, pushing me out of the way before rushing into the girls locker room, slamming the door shut behind him. Shit.

"Ashton," I sighed, reaching for the brass door handle to find it locked. I groaned, slipping the paper clip back into the lock once again to open it.

The door creaked open and I flinched when I heard a soft sniffling sound, "A-Ashton?"

"L-Leave me alone," He squeaked out, his voice creaking near the end.

I followed his voice to the back of the room, finding him with his lower back pressed against the lockers behind him and his face in his hands.

"Ashton, I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it," I apologized, moving to sit next to him.

He moved slightly away, wiping at his eyes furiously, "I said leave me alone, Luke. Y-You're a terrible person, I can't believe I was actually starting to like you again."

"Like me?" I questioned, raising my eyebrows in surprise.

"As a friend, you idiot. God, you're so full of yourself. You make me sick, just go away," He muttered in response, pushing himself up off the ground and to his feet.

"Wait," I started, grabbing his wrist quickly, "Please, I-I am sorry. For everything. I should've helped you, okay? A-And there's nothing wrong with being gay."

"Piss off," He huffed, jerking his arm away from me as he made his way to the showers.

I groaned, shaking my head. How have I managed to mess everything up already?

~*~

"L-L-Luke?" Ashton's stuttering voice filled my ears, the sound of chattering teeth making me look over at the boy.

He stood before me, wearing nothing but a red and white pair of shorts and a t-shirt that looked like it belonged to one of the schools sports teams.

"I-It was the o-nly thing I could find th-that was clean o-of m-mine left," He said, glancing down at the jacket I had draped over my lap, "I-I know it's y-yours but could I-I borrow it for a f-ew minutes?"

He rubbed his hands over his tan arms, goosebumps rising on his skin from the cold as his wet hair was pushed back from his eyes.

"Oh, god, of course," I replied, quickly grabbing my jacket and handing it to him, letting him pull it on.

"Th-Thanks."

I only nodded as he sat down on the love seat next to me, "This doesn't mean I've forgiven you, I-I'm just really c-old."

"I know," I sighed, reaching out to take his left hand that was a bit more pale than usual. I bit my lip as I touched the cool skin, shaking my head as he watched me warily.

"God you're freezing. Come here, you're going to get pneumonia," I said, not letting him respond before I pulled him into my arms, letting him tuck his head under my chin as he shivered.

"A-And for the record, I-I'm not gay." He stated quietly.

I chuckled lightly, unable to stop myself from rolling my eyes, "Ashton..."

"'M not. I-I'm bisexual but no one really cares about that part, they just see me and make fun of me because I find guys attractive. Like, s-so what if sometimes I-I fantasize about guys? Is th-that so wrong?"

"Of course not. People are assholes, including me," I replied honestly, watching as he pulled his legs up on the couch and closer to him.

"I know."

I laughed, shaking my head in amusement at the hazel-eyed boy in my arms, "Well I'm glad you know. But I really am sorry, Ash. I shouldn't have said that, it was wrong of me."

"Y-You used to call me that," He whispered quietly, looking down at his hand that was placed on my chest.

"What?"

"Ash... You used to call me that when we were younger. Y'know b-back before you turned into such a jerk."

I smiled, "Well I miss calling you that. Besides, maybe I'll be able to stop being a jerk one of these days."

"Maybe," He sighed, tilting his head up to meet my gaze.

"Feeling better?" I questioned, resting my hands on his back gently.

He nodded slowly, a slight smile gracing his pink lips, "Much, thank you."

I was going to reply, say something else, or maybe ask him another question but I didn't... I just pressed my lips against his softly, kissing a very cold and slightly wet Ashton Irwin.


	5. Chapter Five: Let This Happen (Mature)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke convinces Ashton to do the do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Smut, language, and use of saliva as sexual lubricant.

*Authors POV*

Ashton froze instantly, his hazel eyes widening in surprise at Luke's unexpected motion, almost making the blonde pull away.

The older boy let his eyes close, his hands moving to cup the back of the others neck as he kissed him back just as firmly.

The simple gesture soon turned heated, both boys grinding against each other to gain as much friction as possible as Luke tugged at Ashton's bottom lip teasingly, rutting his hips up against the smaller boy.

The blue-eyed boy didn't waste time, hastily flipping them over so he could straddle the others lap.

Ashton tilted his head back as Luke attached his mouth to his neck, kissing down his throat to the boys collarbone, his fingers pulling down at the fabric that clothed him in order to expose the skin and suck a messy lovebite onto the flesh. He then nibbled against the newly bruised skin, turning Ashton into a blabbering mess.

"L-L-uke," The brunette finally spoke up, his hands going to the others chest to push him away from himself.

"What?" He sighed, his hormones running wild, making it hard for him not to just rip Ashton's clothes off altogether.

"W-We- You- I-I-" He stuttered, his face flushed dark in embarrassment when he couldn't get the words out correctly.

"What is it?"

"W-We hate each other, Luke, we can't go any further. Y-You have a girlfriend for gods sake!" He finally answered, though he secretly wanted Luke to ignore him and continue on.

Much to the shorter boys joy, he only looked him up and down before pressing his lips against his cheek, then moving down to nibble at Ashton's earlobe, "And I think you look sexy in my leather jacket."

"I-I-I," Was all that Ashton managed to get out before Luke was back to pulling off the leather material off of his body.

"But," He started, discarding the unneeded clothing on the floor before he gripped at the hem of Ashton's jersey, "I also think you'd look better without anything."

"W-What about Angelina?" The older boy questioned, quickly moving his hands to place them on top of Lukes before he could go any further.

"We broke up," He groaned in response, "Since I didn't show up at her house she got mad and broke up with me. I know you think I'm a terrible person but I don't cheat."

"But--"

"My phones on three percent, I can show you text if you don't believe me."

"It's not that..." Ashton muttered, shifting his gaze to his hands that were holding the younger boys.

"Than what is--? Oh god, don't tell me you're a virgin," Luke suddenly, shifting to move off of of him, only managing to brush his thigh against the olders bulge, making him let out a surprise moan.

"Well, maybe I wouldn't feel so bad about taking your innocence," He suddenly muttered when he heard the almost perfect noise irrupt from his throat.

"I'm not a virgin," He finally spoke up once he had recovered, "I mean it's been a while but..."

"Then what's wrong? C'mon, Ashton, let this happen. After we get outta here we can go back to hating each other and no one will have to know."

"But we don't have any condoms o-or lube."

"I don't have any diseases, do you?" Luke asked, raising an eyebrow at him in question.

"N-No, I don't," He blushed in response.

"See? There's nothing wrong with having a bit of fun, Ash."

With a simple nod from the smaller boy, Luke was at it again, stripping himself of his clothes -taking a few extra moments to tug off his extremely tight skinny jeans before he helped Ashton out of his own clothes, insisting on taking off his clothes for him.

Luke smirked when his eyes landed on the small silver ball that peeked out of Ashton's bellybutton, a blue ornament dangling just under the pierced flesh.

"I didn't know you had a piercing," Luke smirked as Ashton pulled off his shorts, only leaving himself with his boxers in front of the already naked boy.

"Oh, uhm, I got it for my birthday last year," He simply shrugged.

And he said he was bisexual... Bullshit. Luke thought, hooking his pointer fingers inside the elastic of Ashtons black briefs, "It definitely suits you."

Once both boys were fully nude, Luke pulled the brunette down to the floor as there was no room on the small love seat and kissed him again, much more roughly than before.

Ashton let a small moan escape his lips and he kissed back, leaning backwards to lie down on the light pink carpet below them.

The blonde finally pulled away, slipping two fingers into his mouth and sucking on them while he grinded his hardened c.ock against Ashton's own.

Finally, Luke pulled away only to bring his hand down to Ashton's hole, his legs already spread wide, practically begging the taller boy to take him.

He slipped his first finger in with ease, watching Ashton's face scrunch up as he gently moved it around, loosening him up enough to push a second inside.

By the time Luke had added a third finger, Ashton was a withering mess beneath him, letting out slight gasps and whimpers as the taller boy curled and scissored his fingers in order to make enough room.

"L-Luke please," Ashton whined, pushing his bum against the other boys knuckles as much as he could, desperately needing to feel him inside his aching hole.

The hazel-eyed boy felt empty when Luke pulled all three fingers out, raising his hand to his mouth about to spit into his hand when Ashton stopped him.

"I've got it," He quickly announced, slipping down to Luke's hips where his di.ck was pressed flat against his stomach, surprising Ashton with the length of his hardened pe.nis.

He wasted no time flicking his tongue out to lick at the head making the other gasp in surprise, almost losing his balance above him at the sudden pleasure.

Ashton smirked, wrapping his thin pink lips around Luke's thick co.ck, earning a small moan from the boy above him.

The brunette tasted the bittersweet pre-cum that leaked from the younger boy and as was quick to take as much of him into his mouth as possible before pulling away, leaving a hot and flustered Lucas.

"Ash," Luke whined when he moved back.

Ashton placed a wet kiss to the blue-eyed boys v-line before shifting back upwards towards his face him again, "Please. I need you."

At those simple four words Lukes mind went ballistic and his thought were filled up with anything and everything Ashton Irwin.

The taller boy wrapped his own hand around his co.ck, lining himself up with Ashton's puckered, pink hole.

Luke pushed himself inside, stopping halfway when the boy beneath him let out a quiet whimper, his face scrunched up in pain.

The blonde had to squeeze his blue eyes shut tight just to restrain himself from ramming his length further into the tight heat.

"Move." Ashton finally spoke up, letting him know that it was okay to keep going.

"Are you su--?"

Luke was cut off when Ashton wrapped his legs around the younger lads back, digging his heels into the skin and forcing him down, deeper inside.

A loud moan made it's way to Lukes ears and he decided that it was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard before.

Once Ashton's body had adjusted to fit the blondes di.ck, Luke pulled slowly out before rocking gently back in the boy, earning yet another heavenly sounding moan from him.

Luke tried his best not to hurt the other boy, he really did -but he couldn't help it. It had been so long since he had been with a man and no woman is ever this tight and fuck, Ashton's just so perfect.

He was so drunk on Ashton he didn't even hear the quiet whimpers that emitted from the smaller boy who hadn't been with anyone for the past eight months and wasn't as use to being fu.cked as Luke had originally thought.

"L-Luke," He squeaked, tears springing at the corners of his hazel eyes.

Lukes own eyes shot open at that, his quick movements stopping hastily, "Ashton?"

"Oh god, a-are you okay?"  
And his voice was so sincere, his tone practically dripping with regret that Ashton couldn't help but just nod, his lips turning upwards into a slight smile.

"'M fine... you're just a bit bigger than I had assumed at first."

Luke chuckled, a his cheeks flushing a dark red at his words, "I'll slow down a bit then."

The blonde leant down, placing his lips to Ashtons, their chests flush against each other. somewhere in the swift movement Luke had pushed himself to an angle that seemed to be perfect to Ashton.

He thrusted slower this time in order not to hurt the other, forcing himself not to go into the state his was in a few moments before.

Once the older boy gave him the word he quickened his pace, letting out a soft grunt as he rocked into him.

The two boys were soon wrapped up in one another, thinking of nothing but the other boy with them as pleasure coursed through each ones bodies. 

"Luke! F-Fu.ck, Luke!" Ashton cried out, bucking his hips upwards in order to try and push the blue-eyed boys co.ck against that one special spot once again.

Luke was more than happy to oblidge, pulling out only to slam back down, hitting Ashtons prostate in the process and making the older boy moan louder than ever before.

It wasn't long until Ashton came onto their chests with a loud groan of Lukes name mixed along with a string of curse words. 

"Ash," Luke moaned not too long after, spilling his own seed inside Ashton as the older boys warm walls clenched around the others member.

The taller boy rode out both of their highs before pulling out his softening di.ck, leaving Ashton feeling empty once again.

"Th-This doesn't mean I f-forgive you," Ashton announced, stopping mid-sentence to try and catch his breath which seemed like an almost impossible thing to do at the moment. "Y-You're still an assh.ole... A cute, annoying, amazing fu.cking arse b-but an ass nonetheless."

Luke laughed, panting heavily before he spoke,"How about we keep the hating off for another hour or so and then we can get cleaned up and then you can go back to hating my guts."

"Deal," The older lad agreed, pulling Luke down for one more heated kiss before moving to slip the younger boy underneath him so he could rest his weary head aginst the others chest tiredly.

Luke reached out and grabbed his jacket that was discarded on the floor and pulled it over Ashtons bum, thankful that he himself was still warm and hoped to be producing enough body warmth for the older boy in order for him not to practically freeze to death again.

The blonde pressed a soft, gentle kiss to Ashtons sweat covered forehead before he laid back down and relaxed, letting his breathing calm down before they both fell asleep, very content with each other in that moment.


End file.
